Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2011)
|date_aired = |attendance = 9,400 |venue = Kobe World Memorial Hall |city = Kobe, Japan |liveevent = y |lastevent = Dead or Alive (2011) |nextevent = Gate of Destiny (2011) |event = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival |lastevent2 = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2010) |nextevent2 = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2012) |event2 = |iwelast = |iwenext = |future = |current = |image_size =250 }}The Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2011) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) promoted by Dragon Gate (DG). The event took place on July 17, 2011, in Kobe at Kobe World Memorial Hall. Most of the matches in the Kobe World were multiple matches between the units Blood Warriors and Junction Three. The main event was Masaaki Mochizuki against the winner of the 2011 King of Gate BxB Hulk for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. All in all, the event featured eight matches, three of which were contested for a championship. The event was the seventh event under the Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival name and the seventh in a row to take place at the Kobe World Memorial Hall. The event is available in their streaming service Dragon Gate Network. Storylines On May 21, 2011, BxB Hulk won the 2011 King of Gate after winning the King of Gate Hulk challenge Masaaki Mochizuki for the Open The Dream Gate Championship but Mochizuki refused. On June 8 Shingo Takagi accidentally attacked Hulk and Hulk attacked Takagi and joined to Blood Warriors and after that also Akira Tozawa joined Blood Warriors attacking Takagi and YAMATO and Tozawa mocked his former Kamikaze stablemates and YAMATO challenge Tozawa to a match but later Takagi would be against Takagi at the Kobe Pro Wrestling Festival. On June 19 Dragon Kid and PAC won the Open The Twin Gate Championship after the match CIMA stole the belts and Kid said to CIMA to return the titles and Cima refused and Kid said if Cima return the titles he and Ricochet would get a chance for the titles and the match was set to the Kobe World Hall Pro Wrestling Festival after the match Mochizuki moved on to the Triangle Gate and Naruki Doi, Yasushi Kanda and Cyber Kong nominated themselves to be the next challengers for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship later that night Mochizuki asked who wanted to come for the Open the Dream Gate Champion and Hulk challenge Mochizuki for the Open the Dream Gate Champion. On July 3 "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa and Don Fujii lost to Kzy and Naoki Tanizaki Ichikawa informed Tanizaki and Kzy and Tomahawk TT that they would face him and Fujii and Yoshihiro Takayama at the Kobe World Hall Pro Wrestling Festival. It was later announced that Tozawa would instead face Takagi. Aftermath The Dragon Gate President Takashi Okamura reaffirmed is position at the company and announced the next PPV the Gate of Destiny. After Pac and Dragon Kid lost the Open the Twin Gate titles to Cima and Ricochet both teams shook hands and Pac and Kid returned the favor and put the belts around CIMA & Ricochets’ waist After that Blood Warriors attacked Kid and Pac and Naoki Tanizaki stole the Open the Brave Gate Championship from PAC and Tanizaki and said since PAC was heading home for August, he would be the champion in his place. Results Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival